The Island
by xxCastleFanxx
Summary: Alexis wakes up on a mysterious Island. The only other person there is a 21 year old Australian named Ethan. Neither know how they got there or who is behind it. Will they find out who put them there and get off the island? Or will they be stuck there? RR


**Author's note: Hey guys. This is my first Castle fanfic. I'm not sure if Richard Castle will be in this, and if he will it'll probably be much later in the story. The story is based around Alexis. She is the main character along with co-character, Ethan Lovett. If you watch the show General Hospital, please note that my Ethan Lovett does not have the same past/storyline/history/family as the Ethan Lovett on GH. He only has the same face. Please keep that in mind when reading. Feedback is good. =)**

Chapter 1:

A cool breeze blew it's breath against the long strands of ginger hair, sending it flying into the air lightly, delicately. It danced in the air, swirling and moving with the wind until finally landing itself upon the soft face of a young girl. She didn't stir though. She just laid there in the sand, eyes closed, lost in unconsciousness. Not a mark was on her. Not a fingerprint left behind from the man who placed her where she lay. She was still wearing the clothes she had fallen asleep in on the black leather couch back at the penthouse in New York City. Tiny grains of sand rested themselves upon her thin purple sweater, placed there by the wind. The sound of seagulls in the distance filled the air. It was mid morning, and the island was awake.

A few feet away lay another body. A male body. His rich, messy dark hair was full of sand. He too was unconscious, unknowledgeable of where he was. For all he knew, he was back in his motel room, sound asleep. But he couldn't be more wrong. For in fact, he was miles upon miles away from that motel room in New York City. He was practically alone, stranded, far away from any human contact. That is, any human contact but the girl laying a few feet away from him.

Having been moved first, the male started stir, moving around in the sand. He was groggy, and his eyes remained closed. Feeling some strange substance between his fingers, he slightly moved them, confused as to what was going on. He gripped a handful of sand, though at the time he didn't know what it was. Curious, and confused, his eyes flashed open and the brightness of the sun, high in the sky, made him squint. He became alarmed and quickly tried to get up, so confused. When he moved, his muscles ached and he fell flat back against the sun. His eyes opened wide, he looked around in fear and shock. Was he dreaming? Or perhaps he was just having a really bad acid trip? He didn't know but he was very alarmed.

Ethan Lovett struggled to stand up. His body felt different. It felt weak, almost as if he was coming out of being paralyzed. He glanced around in every direction, taking no notice to the fragile body laying next to him.

"What the fuck?!"

His Australian voice called out. It seemed to echo over the empty island. He continued to glance around, jerking his head in every direction.

"This can't be happening.. Fuck! I gotta be fucking dreaming!"

He claimed, still in so much shock. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something laying in the sand beside him and he turned his head. His deep brown eyes widened as he took in the site of an unconscious young girl with beautiful ginger hair. He just stared at the body, so confused. He had never seen the girl before. Not once in his life. How could he possibly be dreaming of a girl he's never seen? He ran a hand through his messy hair, blowing out a breath and glancing back around in the distance. He didn't have a clue what to do.

Turning his head back towards the girl, Ethan slowly took a few steps towards her and knelt down in the sand. Was she asleep? Or unconscious? What if she was sick? What if she was dead?! So many thoughts ran through his head. He slowly reached out with his hand and gently touched her neck, to feel for a pulse. Feeling one, he blew out a breath of relief. She was alive. Ethan watched her for a moment or two, wondering if he should attempt to wake her up. Maybe she would know what was going on? Or at least if this were a dream, maybe she would know how to wake him up? Finally he placed a hand on her shoulder, gently, and began to shake her body.

Feeling something touching her, the girl stirred very lightly in her sleep, her head tilting slightly to the side. She let out a soft, quiet moan of unconsciousness, her ginger hair picking up in the wind again. She was slowly starting to come to. She couldn't remember much. The last thing she could remember was falling asleep after school. Something seemed different though. Wherever she was laying didn't feel like her father's black couch. It felt.. different. As whatever was touching her began to shake her, she jumped a little, coming to completely. Her eyes flashed open and she saw a strange guy hovering over her. She let out a scream, attempting to get up and get away but she fell back down.

Having waken the girl, Ethan moved back a little bit, putting his hands up in defense. He should have figured the girl would be freaked out when she woke up. At least she did wake up..

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!"

He said to his defense.

The girl only stared at him in more fear, trying to sit up and back up away from him. Her body felt numb and lifeless. Her eyes were wide with fright. She had no idea where she was. She could hear the sound of water and wind and she glanced down, seeing that she was sitting in sand. Sand? How could she be somewhere with sand if she had fallen asleep in the penthouse? She backed up the most she could, her body still not completely capable of moving.

"Get away from me!"

She yelled, her voice shaky with fear as she moved her bright blue eyes back to the face of the strange guy.

Ethan moved his hands around a little bit in the air, shaking his head as he looked at the girl.

"Please! Listen! I'm not going to hurt you!"

He said again, trying to keep his voice calm. He was as freaked out as she was about all this. How do you wake up randomly on some strange island?

The girl stared at him in so much fear and confusion. She studied his face. It was a face she had never seen before. She was sure of that much. So many questions ran through her mind. Was she dreaming or was this real? Was it a prank her father was playing on her? No.. It couldn't be that. Her father wouldn't go that far to scare her. That was just something he would not do. If it was real.. what was she doing here?

"Who are you?! Who are you and what did you do to me?!"

She demanded to know, her voice as shaky as before. Her blue eyes looked him over, wondering if he had a weapon to hurt her. She didn't know much about defending herself.

"I haven't done anything to you.. I swear.. My name is Ethan.. and I don't know how but I woke up a few moments before you and I was here.. I don't know what the fuck's going on.."

Ethan explained, his own voice shaky with fear and confusion. Who was this girl? And why were they here? Were they alone? Was she only pretending to be scared? Was she some criminal mastermind? No.. that all seemed too out there and the fear in her eyes looked to real for him. This had to be a dream. It just had to be..


End file.
